Você faz falta
by Julix.Potter
Summary: [...] Ela não podia acreditar! Tiago não podia ter feito isso com ela, não depois de tantas declarações, não depois de tanto amor. Já havia muito tempo que ele tinha entrado em sua vida, pra ficar... Ela conseguiria esquecer o maroto assim, tão rápido?


**Você faz falta**

Seus lindos olhos verdes que antes estavam sempre brilhantes agora estavam nublados. Também fazia uma semana que não se via em Hogwarts o seu doce sorriso, parecia que toda a sua alegria havia sido tirada por um dementador. Motivo? A última briga com seu (ex)namorado Tiago Potter.

Suspirou descansando a testa no vidro da janela enquanto fechava os olhos, seus pensamentos a levaram mais uma vez a briga...

_- Não acredito que você fez isso comigo Potter! - seus olhos já começaram a lacrimejar. - Como você pôde?_

_- Lily, você tem que acreditar em mim...- sua voz saíra fraca, diferente do que de costume. – Vamos... você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você! Foi ela que me agarrou!_

_Ela? Aline Stanfor. Bom... por incrível que pareça era uma grifinória e pra piorar era melhor amiga de Lílian, até aquele instante..._

_- Não tem como, eu __VI__ Potter! - nessa altura ela já não segurava as lágrimas. - Pensei que você fosse diferente... achei que você realmente tinha mudado, mas vejo que me enganei._

_- Lily, por favor... - a voz dele era suplicante e isso a machucava mais. – Você não vai cair nesse clichê, vai?_

_Mas a ruiva não queria escutar mais nada. Isso tudo a estava cansando demais. Ela tinha sido tola de cair na conversa dele._

_- Me deixa em paz Potter, nunca mais olha na minha cara! - e dizendo isso virou as costas e saiu caminhando pelo corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_- Okay Evans, não vou mais incomodá-la - gritou ele. - Mas saiba que está cometendo um grande engano por causa do seu estúpido orgulho!_

A porta do quarto foi aberta fazendo Lily despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Oi Má! - Lily disse forçando um sorriso.

- Sabia que você estava aqui - disse a garota. – Lily, você tem que parar de fugir dessa situação.

A ruiva ficou uns segundo em silêncio, parecendo pensar no que falar. E por fim disse num suspiro:

- Não tem como, ele me traiu com a minha melhor amiga!!

- Ah Lily, você sabe que ele não fez isso. Ele te ama, isto 'tá na cara! -retorquiu a menina. - Ele sempre prezou você mais que tudo!

Os olhos da ruiva voltaram a lacrimejar, pensar nele ainda doía muito. Sabia que não conseguiria viver sem ele, já havia muito tempo que ele tinha entrado na sua vida, pra ficar...

- Eu... - disse Lily já com a voz embargada. - Eu preciso pensar.

E dizendo isso saiu de seu quarto para espairecer e 'colocar as idéias em ordem'. Caminhava pelos corredores distraidamente, sua mente vagando bem longe dali.

Novamente lembrou-se de Tiago e sentiu os olhos arderem. Suspirou.

Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis e complicadas?

Por um lado queria acreditar no maroto, mas por outro seu orgulho impedia.

_Ele tem razão... estúpido orgulho!_

Como já estava ficando tarde, achou melhor voltar ao dormitório, mas ao dar meia volta não conseguiu andar mais do que dois passos, pois acabou batendo em alguma "barreira" invisível.

- Mas o que... - a voz de Lily falhou ao sentir aquele perfume. - Tiago?

Lily assistiu o maroto aparecer diante de si, teve que se segurar para não chorar na frente dele, mas não conseguiu abafar completamente seu grito ao ver o estado em que ele se encontrava: Tinha vários cortes pelo corpo, os óculos estavam quebrados, parte da blusa estava rasgada e o cabelo mais bagunçado do que o normal.

- Não se preocupe - disse Tiago. – Estou bem.

- Quem disse que estou preocupada? - retorquiu Lily, para se fazer de desinteressada.

- É... foi meu erro pensar - a voz do maroto soara magoada.

E passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, ele continuou seu caminho, passando por Lily sem nem ao menos dar 'tchau'. Começou a andar mais rápido, não queria que a ruiva visse que estava segurando o choro.

Mas, inesperadamente Lily o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o encarar aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, mas que no momento só demonstravam dor, mágoa.

- Tiago, eu... - mas sua voz falhara, não conseguia suportar ver que ele estava sofrendo, sofrendo tanto quanto ela.

- Lily, se você quer acabar mais comig...

- Não, não...eu – ela interrompeu o maroto, ela iria falar. Tinha que falar, não ia deixar seu orgulho atrapalhar mais a sua vida. - Eu... eu quero me desculpar! Eu não consigo mais agüentar! Droga! Eu te amo Tiago!

Era difícil descrever a expressão do grifinório. Havia uma mistura de perplexidade, felicidade e ... mágoa?

- Ah, ruiva... você não sabe o quanto eu desejei ouvir isto esta semana -disse Tiago. - Mas, não sei se posso te desculpar. Você não confiou em mim...

Agora ela a vez de Lily ficar perplexa. Como assim ele não iria desculpá-la? Ele não dizia que a amava mais que tudo?!

- Tiago! O que você esperava depois de toda 'a lista' que você já teve? O que você esperava se eu visse você sendo beijado, ou beijando sei lá, isso não me interessa mais - Lily disse já se desesperando.

- Eu jurei a você que me comportaria Lily, e mesmo assim você não acreditou em mim.

- Okay, tudo bem. Eu sei que errei - disse ela nervosamente.

Tiago sorriu ao ver ela passar a mão no cabelo, conhecia bem aquela ruiva e sabia que aquilo era sinal de irritação.

- Repete – ele sussurou.

- O que? Você 'tá brincando comigo Potter?! – seu rosto começou a ficar levemente púrpura.

Era isso que ele mais gostava nela, ela tinha o poder de mudar o humor em menos de 3 minutos! Se não tivesse perdoado Lily antes, com certeza essa seria a hora ideal.

- Lily, olha para mim - disse ele sorrindo marotamente. - Você acha mesmo que eu não vou te desculpar?

- Como? - indagou ela passando a sorrir também.

- Você já foi desculpada, como também, para mim, nunca deixou de ser minha namorada.

Lily sorriu emocionada, e depois de uma semana sem poder tocar, falar e beijar o maroto ela se entregou ao beijo que ele lhe deu.

Após se separarem,(devo colocar aqui, não porque quiseram, mas sim por falta de oxigênio)ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, até que Lily se lembrou de algo.

- Ainda tem uma coisa! NADA de se meter em BRIGAS e muito menos com MULHERES okay Sr.Potter ? – mandou ela sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, Sra.Potter – docemente. - Mas pode começar a partir de amanhã?

- Por que? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque hoje eu já quebrei a cara de dois panacas que estavam te olhando! - disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

* * *

**N/B:** Amigaa do céu! Que fic mais perfeitosa¹²³! Acho que neem preciso dizer que ameiii neh?! Mas que Aline P¹²³ hein?! Ngm mereceee! Gnt! O pior eh que existe gente assim mesmo ¬¬' mas abfa :X aiii mas esse final foi completamente 'tih' .99. suspira (: 

ohh 'to esperando as atualizações hein?! E ve se faz maais fiics fofaas assim! Te amoo safada :P Bjooo luuh potter

AHH gente ; ) não esqueçam de comentar viu?

**Botaozinho roxo, go! o/**

**N/A**: Luhh, amigaa fashion e beta queridaaaa...brigadaaa mais uma vezzz por betar a fic!!Jah te disse e vo dizer d novo...vc escreveee mttt bem amiga!!!!

Bom gente, vcs devem estar pensando..q q essa minina ta fazendo uma outra fic(short)se ela nom escreveu nem os caps das outras fics..?!...Pois eh...acontece q essa fic eu fiz faz tempo...e nunk kz postar...nom sei pq, acho q vergonha...uahauhauhau...achei q tinha ficado horrível...

Espero q gosteemm...e Comennnteeeem vviu?!!

Plixx!

Mil beijos pra tddd munddoo...e espero não demorar para postar os caps das minhas outras fics..

_Juuh_


End file.
